Graphical presentation and manipulation applications, such as, for example, three-dimensional modeling applications, are typically provided as stand-alone applications that use significant computational resources on the stand alone device to generate and render three-dimensional models for presentation and spatial manipulation by users. Unfortunately, usability of conventional modeling applications is limited to an installed user base. Moreover, providing network or remote access to model data for use in a modeling application may require significant network bandwidth and may result in significant operational latency.